Moon Lite Romance
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: For all of her live Hanna has stayed inside out of the sunlight because of her allergies. Because of this, she has been branded a "Vampire" by everyone she has ever met, as well as not even knowing how to fit in with others her age. Moving to Forks is supposed to fix all of that but what will she do when Emmett Cullen all but tears up her life?
1. Chapter One

_**Sorry that it has been so long since I have posted anything. I had caught the flu and it had gone downhill from there. I also got a job so I will be trying to find more time to write and post. Anywho I have had this thought bunny in my head for a few years. I'm always afraid to use characters from their actual story because I feel that I won't do them justice well... I have always loved Emmett from Twilight and I am going to try and do a story with my OC Hanna. A spunky yet fragile girl who just moved to Forks. This will be an AU and be a bit OOC just saying that now.**_

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 _Hanna_

"Mommy? Can I go outside to play?" I asked looking up at my mom who had been hanging new curtains around my room, she said that they would block out the sun but she never told me why.

"No Hanna I'm sorry honey but you remember what the doctor said. No more going out in the afternoon. Only in the morning and evening now go watch T.V while mommy and daddy talk." She said while patting down the curls on the top of my head looking defeated.

At that time I was a six-year-old with a rare sun allergy that caused my skin to quickly burn and blister when I can into direct contact with the sunlight. Now at seventeen, I was tired of being stuck in our house in Phoenix. It was the cause of my boredom, being stuck in my room all day. Though I was able to go to school with other "Normal" kids on good days to do that I had to wear a large amount of sunscreen, long sleeve shirts, long pants and my all time favorite (not) gloves to cover my hands. It was a pain in my ass to do that in the heat. Half the time I was called a Vampire by the other students, once this girl put fake blood in my lunch box just to make it seem real. It was not the best ending for her, the moment I tasted it on my carrot stick I went crazy on her. By the end of lunch, her nose was broken and she was missing a chunk of hair from her head. Long story short I was expelled from Lake Front Middle school after a year. Then my father stepped up and decided to have me homeschooled that is until Mom's job was having her move to a tiny little Podunk town outside of Seattle Washington.

"Why in the world would you accept Anita? You know that we can't afford to move!" My dad screamed at my mother, he really needed to learn volume control.

"Denis. It is better money. If we do this I get a raise and more Vacation time! I will do this even if I have to do this without you! Hanna already agreed to go with me! She is tired of being stuck in the house!" And their mother went bringing me into their argument, just like usual, I was her main weapon if I agreed well then she was in the right.

"Now you know that is not fair bringing her into this Anita! She is sick!" Then dad would pull his trump card... The sick card, to be fair I'm not sick, I just have a very aggressive allergy to the sun.

"Denis don't you dare say that! It is just an allergy get it right. Now I will do this with just me and Hanna if I have to. Forks is much better for her, my new coworkers tell me the sun rarely shines." There was mom's trump card the weather when she had told me about it I agreed without a second thought. It was going to be my freedom from this hell.

That shut dad up quick and finally they stopped yelling at each other, it wouldn't last long though. It never did, they would find something new to fight about they always did. Just last month it was about mom spending to much time with her client (Dad has insecurity issues) that was a grab a bucket of popcorn kind of fight. Oddly enough they did not fight all week when it came time for us to pack up all of our things and move. Mom had booked a late flight out so that it would be easier on me though I wish she hadn't. I was ready for her to stop babying me and let me grow on my own. The sad thing about moving was that all of my early live and preteen years fit into maybe four medium boxes that sat on my old bedroom floor. Sighing I helped my mom pack up the van while dad complained about moving for the fifth time that night.

"Are you ready for your new life Hanna? I know adjusting will be hard but I promise it will be better here." My mother said with a large smile as we drove to the airport, me and here would be going by plane while dad drove the van to the airport.

I just nodded and tried to fake a smile back at her before looking down at my phone. I decided to do some googling on our new home, it had nothing and I mean nothing going for it. They where so far behind on technology that most houses still had the large box that went out of style many a year ago. I scrunch up my nose as I circled through the pictures of the town, there was one diner, two Blockbusters (I would bet money that they still has VHS tapes), The high school was on the same street as the middle school meaning that I would either have to ride the bus home with people younger than me or walk home. I planned on choosing the latter, but all around it seemed like the smallest, most outdated little area in the entire United States. Though I won't complain to my mother about it, that would kill her hopes of happiness for me.

The plane ride was very short as well as boring, I finished a three of the books from a series when they called for us to land. My mother had to tap my shoulder to pull me from the story so we could deboard and go wait on dad. I snicked at the thought of dad driving faster than the speed limit on a good day. The man was the definition of a house husband I have told mom on numerous occasions that his picture was in the dictionary next to the definition. We sat in the cafe at the small airport together and drank coffee.

"When did you start drinking coffee, Hanna?" My mother asked when I took a sip of the overly sweet frozen cappuccino while trying to continue reading.

"About the time you gave up trying to quit smoking," I said while still looking down at the book a few stray curls falling on my face.

"That was when you were twelve Hanna." She said drinking from the mug.

"I know. I started to get my days and nights mixed up again so I started to drink coffee to keep me awake during the day though it didn't really work." I said still not looking up but flowing a bit since I had read the same line twice now.

"Hanna will you please put the book away and talk with your mother. We don't talk much anymore... So tell me how did it work out with that one boy you had told me about?" She asked with a warm smile.

"He called me a freak after I explained my allergy. Just like everybody else thinks I'm a vampire." I said with a sigh as I took another sip of the drink.

"Now you know that's not true Hanna Jenkins. You are not a freak no... Hanna, you are just special that's all." She said grabbing one of my hands and rubbed her thumb along the back of it with a small smile.

I just nodded and went back to trying to read my book as her phone rang. She turned away from me her own curly black hair bouncing a bit as smiled while answering. My mother was an accountant with clients all over the states mostly rich ones. They would for some reason fly out to meet with her at any office she was stationed in at the time. When she gave me life she only took off for nine weeks and even then she was still answering phone calls from them. I will say she is good at what she does and has a passion for it but not the same passion is put into her marriage and family life. Though I'm not complaining, she may not always act like a mom but she is the most understanding of my parents. They say children and parents don't pick favorites and if they do it's always the baby for the parents and the Dad for the kids, well I picked my mom as my favorite.

"Oh of course sir. I should be set up on Monday in my new office. Do you mind meeting me at my office then we can discuss this over dinner in Port Angles? Ah yes, sir. Good have a nice night sir. Yes, you too." She hung up and shot me a smile before she called dad to see how far out he was

Dad was further out than we thought and we ended up calling a taxi to drive us to our new house. My mother had pulled strings with somebody who was in charge of La Push reservation after she had shown him her heritage card. My grandmother was a half Navajo which gave me and my mother places in her tribe back home but up here I doubt that it would hold any weight, and from what my mother said it wouldn't because I had to go to school with kids of the reservation which I was okay with. At least there I wouldn't be called a light skin trying to fake it. I was pulled from my thoughts when mom told the man this was the place and pulled out a fifty and paid him.

"This is your new home, Hanna. I know it's not as big as our old place but I think you are going to love it here. We are only a few minutes away from a lake as well as out in the middle of nowhere. And now Hanna you can go outside... That is why I took this offer. You needed to get out of that house, it was slowing killing the smart, spunky little spitfire that is my daughter. Now you can have freedom." She said kissing my forehead before unlocking the front door.

I smiled a real smile for the first time since I was preteen, it felt good to have a bit of freedom. I laughed out a bit as I followed her into our new house looking around at all of the furniture that had already been placed in the house. I walked down a hallway and noticed that there were three bedrooms, I looked back at my mother and she laughed at my look shaking her head. I opened the first door and noticed the room was a wash of different hues. It looked like a Van Go panting and I liked it. Smiling a small smile I walked into the room and set down my backpack and flopped down on to the bed and looked up the bright blue ceiling with different pink and purple hues that resembled the morning sky. I smiled up at it and let out a soft sigh.

"I see you have found your room. Han honey? How do you like it? I want this place to be a new slate for all of us." My mother said while leaning on my door frame.

"It is... Awesome... I love it." I sighed out while closing my eyes.

"It's almost two in the morning I suggest you get into bed and try to sleep. Tomorrow we all have a big day ahead of us." My mother smiled while she walked off talking, I just nodded and stripped out of my hoodie, taking my bra off and kicking off my pants after toeing off my shoes leaving my socks. Maybe tomorrow will be full of new things as well, I can only hope.

* * *

 ** _So I am doing extensive research on Hanna's conditon for anyone who does have and they think that I am portraying it wrong please let me know. Hanna is an eigth indian which where I live give you the right to claim it as a part of your heritage. Now I should also say if anyone does want to put a vampire oc into this sory just Pm me and we can discuse it. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it. The next update should be longer._**


	2. Chapter Two

_**To answer your questions and or ponders.**_

 _ **First: Hanna did live in the same part of the state but not in the same exact area, as well as she stayed inside her house to keep out of the sun. So as of right now, she does not know Bella.**_

 ** _Second: Yes it will be hard for Emmett but I feel like the challenge will be a fun one to write as well as Hanna will not be home much, she will either stick near the school or a clearing that she finds while trying to "Get lost" as she will say._**

 ** _Now onwards also if you have any questions do not be afraid to ask them! I will always try to answer them to the best of my ability. Also to explain a bit about what Hanna looks like. She stands about 5'7 with curly dark brown hair, with as she says a bajillion freckles across her face. Deep brown eyes that look a bit like melted copper. She is extremely pale as well. So this is an AU but it takes place a bit after Bella figures out that the Cullens are vampires._**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Monday came to quick for my liking, I had just gotten to sleep Monday morning when my dad came in with his purple "Kiss the Cook" apron on saying that I needed to hurry if my mother was going to drive me to school. I sighed and pushed the covers off before climbing out of bed. He rushed out of my room as I rubbed my face saying that I had twenty minutes to get dressed and be ready. I rolled my eyes at him as I looked around the room for anything that looked decent to throw on. I quickly picked up a light blue bra, a long sleeve black shirt. I set them both on the bed before I pulled off my oversized sleep shirt, putting the bra on first and clasping it behind my back then quickly slipping the shirt over my matted mess of dark brown curls I looked for a pair of pants. I sighed after not seeing any just lying on the floor, I moved to open the dresser and pull out a pair of dark blue jeggings. I made a note to ask my dad if he could wash my clothes so I would have better access to clean ones.

"Hanna Regan get your skinny butt out here and eat something!" My dad screamed from down the hallway in the dining room.

I let out a soft sigh and facepalmed myself at him, I never was big on eating breakfast and he knew it, truth be told I never truly eat breakfast I usually give it to mom when she is there.

"I'm putting on my shoes! Give me a second! You crazy man lady.." I whispered the last part to myself as I slipped on a pair of black flats with a small bow on the toes.

I heard him yell something back at me as I grabbed a light jacket and my backpack before I left my room. Walking down the hallway I saw how dad had hung up our family photos and a few photos of him and mom before they had me. I smiled small as I made it into the dining where my mother was already on the phone with the client she was meeting tonight for dinner. Sitting down next to her I stared at the plate full of eggs, bacon, and fruit, pushing it towards her as I grabbed a piece of toast I watched her laugh silently at me as she at my breakfast. I bit into the toast and crinkled my nose a bit at the buttery taste to it. Shrugging it off I finished it off before mom was ready to take me to school. She handed me two sheets of paper once we got into the van. I gave her a look before looking them over and reading what was on them, I sighed and rolled my eyes at the class list. All of these I had done already because of my dad wanting me to be ahead of others my age.

"Now don't make that face Hanna. It will get stuck that way." My mother said as the backed out of our driveway and pulled off towards the town of Forks.

"Will not. I know that for a fact mom." I muttered looking at the map, the school itself was tiny, what better way to become acquainted with High School life.

"Oh hush you. Now the first thing you need to do when you get there is going straight to the office. Let them know who you are and make sure to find out what bus gets close to the Rez okay? Also... Please try to make friends... I know it can be tough but you are a tough kid. Oh and don't forget the doctors all say sunscreen between the hours of ten and four." She said the last bit with a big smile as we drove through the small town.

"I will probably just walk home from the school anyhow mom. I want to see what this town is like. Yes, mom... Also, I know I'm tough I'm your kid after all. Don't remind me about the sunscreen mom... I know all of this." I sighed out the last part watching out the window as we reached the tiny school.

"Good. Now, Hanna, I want you to know I love you. Now have a good day my little muffin." My mother said holding my left hand tightly before letting me go.

I climbed out of the car and watched her drive away before moving to walk towards the office. I wasn't really paying attention since I had no idea where in the world the office so I slowly walked through the parking lot. I was so lost in thought that I did not know there was a vehicle coming till I heard tires screech and a horn blare as large jeep swerved around me. I blinked a few time as my heart speed up and my hair was blown back, I gulped and looked at the jeep that was now parked. I couldn't feel my legs as my body finally started to shake from the adrenaline pumping through my body. I heard the jeep turn off and the door of it was slammed hard against the frame. I looked down at my shoes as the driver walked my way. Though the verbal lashing for almost wrecking their vehicle never came, looking up and around I noticed that they were gone. I blinked a bit trying to figure out how they could have left so quickly. Trying to shrug off the feeling I quickly moved towards what looked like an entrance and opened one of the doors.

I let out a sigh of relief once I found the office, I looked around the open space for a receptionist. I tapped my foot quickly looking at the time on my phone as I waited for one show. When the older lady did show she gave me a raised eyebrow type of look once I asked if she had the record of my transfer. Sighing I told her my name and watched her type it in as students came in and out of the area. Finally, once she had confirmed it for me she handed me another set of papers that had the drill types, parking permits, a written excuse note, and lastly a locker number written down on a sticky note from her office. I muttered a thank you as I made way into the hallways of the school, frowning as I tried to make my way around I realized I was utterly lost. Sighing I looked around for the nearest person to ask a question about the classroom placements. I found a girl with silver blonde hair and asked her where the American Lit class was, she gave me a strange look over before she pointed out that it was room 210 down the hall on my right. I thanked her and quickly walked down the hall. Reaching the class I checked my phone one last time to make sure I wasn't too late before I opened the door interrupting the teacher's lesson. I quickly handed her the note and looked around for an empty seat, seeing my dilemma the teacher pointed out that a short pixie-like girl had an open seat next to her. Nodding I quickly sat down next to her and set my things on the floor as I pulled out my binder and pencil.

"Hi." She said a bit excited to me while leaning on her elbow.

"Umm Hi.," I said back a bit weirded out as I picked up my pencil.

"I'm Alice." She said while smiling at me with a bright white smile and bright golden eyes.

"Hanna... Nice to meet you, Alice.." I muttered writing down the notes that the teacher had written down on the chalkboard.

"Are you new here? If so where did you move from? Why did you move?" She started asking questions in a hushed tone while copying the notes as well but she seemed more focused on me.

"Umm yeah... I came from Pheonix... My mom had a better job offer here." I muttered out not really wanting to tell a total stranger that going out into the sun could give me hives and the weather here was a bit better for me to have a normal life in.

"Oooh. My brother's new "Girlfriend" is from Pheonix. I myself have not been yet, is it nice?" She asked putting her pencil down when the teacher started to erase the notes from the board.

"Umm I didn't really get to go out much but what I did see was nice..." I muttered again not really in the mood to talk but she seemed the type not to be ignored or for you to leave her questions unanswered.

She seemed to have more questions but the teacher caught us talking and told us both to save it for after class, I just nodded and went back to my own paper while I think she just pouted a bit. They had been covering the Great Gatsby the week before I had moved here, having already read the book a few times I had raised my hand once or twice to answer a few questions on it. Though I tried to stay quiet throughout the class not wanting to be put on a teacher's pet radar or on a know it all radar. I just wanted to blend and be practically be invisible to these people. The class ended quicker than I thought it would, looking down at the piece of paper for my next class as I followed the crowd out of the room. I made a face the next class, P.E, I was most definitely not a very strong or agile person. Even in middle school, I hated this class, the thought of skipping crossed my mind but I could not afford a call to my father about me missing class. He would have my ass back at the house in homeschooling so fast my head would spin. Making my way down the hallways and to the double doors of the gym, pushing one open I walked up to one of the coaches who asked who I was. I stated my name and asked what I needed to do, the woman gave me a once over before having me follow her to the girls' locker room to change into school-issued gym clothes. I wrinkled my nose at that but didn't saw how unsanitary it was, when she mentioned going outside for the day I had to stop her for a moment.

"Excuse me but what is the weather like today?" I asked as she showed me my locker and I placed my bookbag inside.

"Cloudy just like every other damn day kid why? You allergic to going outside?" She asked with a snort as she looked over her clipboard.

"No just the sun. I break out into burns and blisters fairly quickly if I am out without sunscreen and for more than twenty minutes I have doctors diagnose if you do not believe me." I started pulling out a binder and opening it to show her the statement from my old doctor.

"Well damn kid... You may just have to sit out when we go outside... But lucky for you the field is shaded usually so today you can play now dress out and get back out on the gym floor also there are school-issued shoes in the locker for you. Hope you brought socks." She said leaving me alone in the locker room before more and more girls piled in.

I changed quickly and scrunched up my nose my freckles going with it at the thought of putting on the shoes without socks but I had not worn any today. I sighed and slipped them on before rummaging through my bag for sunscreen so in any case if the sun shone through I would be okay. Sighing I left the room quickly trying not to feel underdeveloped for my age, I was seventeen and still had a very small C cup bra size to say that it made me feel uncomfortable around other girls my age in a locker room was an understatement. Making my way out to the gym floor I heard the whistle and many other girls huddled around the coach, the only ones who stood back beside myself was a curly haired girl and a girl who looked like she could be anywhere else but here. I heard the coach yell that we would be playing soccer for exercise today, I groaned out softly as we ran down towards the field. Then she yelled out that those who do not play soccer would be running laps, that I could and would do. I was not the only one who decided to make that decision.

"So you're new here?" The girl who looked bored with the class in general asked as we walked around the field.

"Ah yes. I moved here last Tuesday but none of our affairs where in order just yet." I breathed out in a sigh.

"Well at least the town is small it shouldn't be too bad. I'm Bella I use to be the new girl but now you'll get all the attention." She joked with a bit of a smile as her friend laughed.

"Nah I'd rather you keep that attention. I could do without it. I'm Hanna..." I muttered out while we walked around for a second time.

"It's not that bad. Bella seems to have adjusted fairly well. Oh, we should so take her out to go surfing sometime, shouldn't we? Oh, where did you move from Hanna? Was it someplace cool?" The curly haired one asked not really asking but more of just trying to join the conversation.

"Um well I've never surfed before so I do not think that would be a good idea... I came from Pheonix... I don't really know if it was cool or not I didn't really leave the house." I muttered as we rounded the field for the fourth time.

"BELLA shes from the same place as you!" The girl practically screamed in my ear causing me to hear a slight ring in my left ear.

I blinked a bit at her as did Bella, we sighed but for the rest of the period walked in silence which I was thankful for. I made my way back to the locker room and quickly took off the school shoes and uniform before putting my clothes back on. I rushed out of the locker room and made my way to the lunchroom to try and see if the food here was edible. After grabbing a tray Bella's curly haired friend pulled me towards their table, I groaned softly at her forcing me into a seat. She introduced me to her and Bella's friends as Bella came and sat down with us. I looked around at all of the students in the room but one group caught my attention, they all were otherworldly beautiful. The curly haired girl who I learned was called Jessica said that they were the Cullens to answer my unasked question. I spotted Alice over with them that had answered why she was like a pixie.

"They are all family well kinda family. The really cute doctor adopted them all and I think a few of them are even together through the blonde and the big guy had a huge fight on Tuesday something about him leading her on. I'm not surprised that she's not here." Jessica said taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

I just nodded and watched them walk into the lunchroom in an almost single file line. The one that caught my attention the most was a giant, he has short curly hair, tanned skin. I looked at his eyes and almost felt like I was going to melt, they where a melted golden color that made my own copper color seem horrible in comparison. He caught me looking at him and I couldn't look away, he sent me a small smile as they walked towards their own table in the far corner of the room. I gulped a bit and looked back down at the plate that had been picked off of by the blonde boy in front of me.

"Now that is just rude. I paid for that, so you gonna pay me for the food that you ate?" I asked holding out my hand for money as he gave me a weird look.

* * *

 _ **SO I am going to end this here because it is almost two in the morning and I am extremely tired but I hope you guys like this update. The next one should be a few days before it is posted. If you have any questions do ask them I will try to answer them.**_


	3. Chapter Three

**_This chapter will pick up where the last one left off and will go till the end of Hanna's day. I would love for you to read and review, as well as let me know what you liked about the story. So anyway continuing on._**

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

I kept eye contact with him as my hand stayed open for the money or some form of compensation for my food. He laughed while looking at me funny as if I was out of my mind for saying that he had to pay me for taking the food I paid for. After a few moments, he stopped laughing after realizing I was serious, he sighed and pulled out his wallet and handed me the three dollars that were the price of my slice of slimy greasy cheese pizza, stale chips, and possible spoiled milk. I stood up a few moments before the bell rang to go to our next classes. I grabbed my class list from my pocket and made my way towards the Physics classroom that was on the other side of the school from the cafeteria. I pulled the map out of my bag's pocket as I walked down the halls trying to keep from getting lost though I did anyway. I turned down the wrong hallway twice on my way to the classroom when I finally reached the room I groaned and sat down in an empty seat a few moments before the rest of the piled into the room. The teacher followed suit after a few moments and wrote down a few page numbers as well as assignment pages that would be due at the end of the class. Reaching underneath the desk for the book I heard the door to class open and I saw one of the Cullens walk in late with a note from the office. She had long curly bright blonde hair.

"Ms. Hale you are never late. I do hope you are feeling well." The teacher said as she set the pink slip of paper on to her desk.

"Yes of course." She said in a bored tone as she sat down next to me before she pulled out her own book and got to work.

I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, never in my life had I seen anyone as beautiful as the people in the Cullen family. They all seem to have this air of unapproachable around them, I could feel it from just looking at them across the room and I could feel it now while sitting next to her. I looked down at my own book and binder but out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look over at me with her eyes narrowed a bit at me as if I had crossed her for some reason. I gulped while looking straight down a few curls falling over my face as I leaned over the desk to do the assignment that had been on the board. Though I could feel her gaze burning holes into me as time ticked on. My heart beat a bit fast as the seconds seemed to tick by slowly while I did my coursework.

"Um can.. can I help you?" I asked her a few moments before the bell was set to ring.

"Hm, what do you mean?" She asked tilting her head at me with her eyes still narrowed at me as if she was sizing me up.

"Um well, it's just that you have been staring at me for the whole class, and it has been very weird for me," I muttered as she looked me over for a moment as she assisted where I stood in her food chain.

I didn't get an answer as the bell rang out as she stood up carrying her bag and her books out of the room and off to her other class. I gulped a bit as I stood up myself before carrying my own bag out of the room and walked towards my next class. On the way Mike I think was his name caught up with me. I rolled my eyes as he cracked a shitty joke about how curly hair seemed to be a new thing around the school. He asked where I was going and I told him United States history and he smiled brightly saying that he had that class next and dragged me by my arm down the hallway saying I could sit next to him. I groaned a bit as we reached the door to the classroom quickly. I was about to tell him there was no way in hell that I was taking the seat next to him as one of the Cullen's walked through the door before us. He turned to us with a smirk on his face and winked at me before going to sit down, I felt my breath stop short in my chest and nodded to Mike when he asked if I would sit with him.

"Come on then Hanna let's go grab a desk." He said excitedly as he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him as I tried to pull my hand free from his, though when we reached one of the open desks he let go of my hand and sat down quickly as the teacher stood up from his desk stating that we would be watching a film and taking notes off of it. I tried to sit up higher to see over the giant in front of me. I let out a soft sigh as got up from my seat mumbling to the teacher that I couldn't see as I moved in front of Mike next to Cullen with molten gold eyes. I shifted in the seat as I pulled out my History binder and the room went dark. I listened to film but couldn't seem to catch anything that seemed noteworthy but the man next to me seemed to find two pages worth of things halfway through the film. I made a soft noise as I tapped his hand with my hand covered with my shirt sleeve. He looked me straight in the eyes his molten gold eyes locking with mine for the third time today.

"Hmm oh yeah what?" He asked looking down at me.

"Can I um see your paper..." I asked feeling embarrassed about asking to copy.

"Why? Do you not have anything written down?" He asked with a soft laugh.

"Yes... I usually only look for big noteworthy things but this film has none of that and you seem to have written down a few good things so if you would please let me copy a few I won't bother you again." I muttered looking down at my blank paper.

He didn't say anything else but he slid the first page over to me with a smirk on his face and his eye playful. I blushed a bit bitting my bottom lip my face turning pink in the dark as he laughed softly at me. I thanked him and copied down what was written as well as made a mental note at how neat and pretty his handwriting was compared to most men that I have seen. It seemed too soon when the class ended and he took back his notes as well as shoved them into his bag but before standing up he looked at me for a moment and with a smirk on his face he opened his mouth to speak but closed it as Mike made a loud noise about wanting to walk with me to my elective class.

"Hey, squirt. You should really pay attention more that movie had a lot of big noteworthy things as well as you should not walk in the parking lot not paying attention. I love girls on the hood of my Jeep but only if they are willing not as a hood ornament." The giant said with a smirk, wink and a slight laugh as we walked out of the classroom.

My eyes widened as I flushed a bright red color catching what he meant, I let out a loud groan and hurry up to leave only to have Mike follow me laughing at me. I turn on my heels and looked him dead in the eyes my face still bright red as I told him to shut up. He only continued to laugh at my encounter saying that it was hilarious that Emmett Cullen made the new girl flush. I groaned out as we reached my next class without me getting lost thanks to Mike knowing were every class in this school was. I walked into the classroom and couldn't help but think back to his lewd comment about the hood of his Jeep which kept the bright red tint on my cheeks for the rest of the day. I let out a soft groan as the last bell sounded and I walked out of the school towards the bus this time on my phone trying to figure out who long of a walk I had from the nearest stop to the Res. I let out a sigh and stop near the buses and just turned on my heels with my bag on my back and decided to explore the town. Walking towards the exit to the parking lot I heard Alice scream for me.

"Hanna! Hey Hanna!" She yelled while waving at me a bright smile on her face as she walked away from a flashy red sports car.

"Oh um Hey Alice..." I muttered as she walked up to me and I adjusted the straps on my bag.

"Where are you going to?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head when she noticed that I was walking into town.

"Oh, anywhere I can... I'm not really ready to go home yet so I thought I would explore a little bit why?" I asked looking over at her siblings and who I had learned was her fiance Jasper.

"Because you shouldn't wander around by yourself what would happen if you got hurt who would you call?" She asked out her questions jumbling into one as she asked them at the same time.

"I would just call my dad... I have to call him anyway to tell him I missed the bus... I'll be fine Alice... I really will." I muttered out wondering how she might think that we have become friends after just one day.

"Oh well if you are sure. Well, then how about if you get lost around town you text me! Let me see your phone." She said with a smile but it wasn't a question or a request it was basically a demand.

"Um yeah sure..." I said handing her my phone and she typed quickly with her pixie-like fingers and just as quick as she got my phone she handed it back.

"There now text me when you get home so I have your number." She said with a bright smile as she all but skipped back to her family.

I blinked rapidly before sending my dad a quick text saying that I had been held after class and that I had missed the bus and that I would find a way to walk home from the school. His message back was one of worry and stating that I was being stupid and that I needed to find a way to catch one of the buses quickly. I rolled my eyes and ignored every other text he sent as I walked around the town taking time to explore the new little area my mother had moved us to. It was actually quite nice, the library that was a few blocks from the school had several old-school romance books with the buff half-dressed men on the cover. I myself do read them as I have only ever had a physical relationship with a guy my age once and it sucked bad. I scrunched up nose at the thought of my only ever "Boyfriend" that I have had. The librarian laughed at me saying she had read the one I picked out a few times. I nodded and thanked her as I signed for the library card and put the book in my bag and headed out to find a way home.

"Hey, Hanna." I heard my name and I spun around seeing Mike with Jessica in front of his truck.

"Hi, Mikey what do you want?" I asked while zipping up my bag.

"Just saying hi to a friend. So do you live close enough to walk?" He asked while trying to look cool for any girl in sight.

"Not really. I just wanted to look around. Now if you excuse me I have to walk to the Res." I said while turning on my smartphone to find the quickest way home.

"Your planning on walking from here to the Res... That's gonna take all evening let me and Jess take you home." He offered to make Jessica look at him funny.

"I'll walk," I said starting to walk when he grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to drive you. It's supposed to rain soon. I don't want you out in it." He said all but dragging me into the truck and driving off with Jessica in the backseat pouting.

I tapped my foot in the front not wanting to be in his truck as it started to sprinkle once we got out of town and close to the Res. The rain came down harder as we reached my driveway. I hopped out of the truck and thanked him while running inside trying not to get wet. I kicked off my shoes at the door and shut it after watching them drive away with Jess no doubt yelling at Mikey for driving me home. I let out a relieved sigh as I flopped down on to the couch and wiggled my toes feeling free with not having any shoes on. I snuggled on to the comfy spot of the couch and curled up into a ball to take a quick nap. An hour after my nap my dad barged into the house covered in rain from looking for me, rubbing my face and yawning he looked at me with an -Are you kidding me- a type of look. He made me get up and start on my homework as he made dinner for the two of us. I felt my phone buzz as he prayed over his meal and I just sat there looking at it.

"No phones at the table honey." He said while taking a bit of his meal.

I just nodded while putting it on vibrate as I ate mine, though after dinner I started on my homework once more while my phone kept buzzing. Getting tired of that noise I checked it seeing a few online friends I had made back in Pheonix trying to make sure I wasn't dead yet. I smiled to myself as I unlocked my phone with my thumb and read the messages.

 _Yellow_Gem - SUNBEAM! YOU OKAY?  
DRY_EYES - Hanna please tell me that the weather has not done you in?  
Jenna - Regan you better text me back._

I rolled my eyes and sent them back messages stating I was fine but signal sucked. When I was expelled from middle school my mother made me join support groups to help find me, people, to talk to. I had only really stuck to three people from countless ones. Jenna, Jazz, and Henry they had been the only sanity I had when I was stuck in the house all day though now I didn't know if I was going to be able to keep up communication with them. I sighed and set my phone down while getting ready for my nightly routine once I checked the time. After brushing my teeth twice, combing my hair or better yet trying to, changing, and lastly reading a few chapters of the book I browed I curled under my covers and tried to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked this story and to tell who is who.**_

 _ **Yellow_Gem - Henry (Allergic to the outside world)**_

 _ **DRY_EYES - Jazz (Allergic to dairy)**_

 _ **Jenna (Peanut Allergy)**_

 _ **Hanna met them all in a chat room called Aggressive for of Allergy. They each have the most aggressive form of their allergy just thought I would give Hanna a few friends outside of Forks. I hope you all liked the story.**_


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

The week had gone by quickly or at least that is how it had seemed to me, by Wednesday Alice had guilted me in to being her study partner for our American Lit class. She said that it would make up for making her worry about me on Monday afternoon since I hadn't texted her, I had rolled my eyes at her as she spoke. Though I did not object to her concerns when she dragged me around the parking lot Wednesday afternoon and had me meet each and every one of her siblings and kept saying that we would be best friends like her and Bella. Her fiance Jasper seemed very ridged around me, to the point that he stood up from his seat and left but he did tell me hello and his name. All Emmett did was really just crack jokes about me being almost as tiny as Alice was now that he finally got a good look at me, I ended up kicking him in the shin only to hurt my toes. Rosalie had skipped most of the week so I had not officially met her that day though I can not say that I wasn't to upset over it. She had looked at me as though she could chew me up and spit me back out again and not be phased at all. Edward was very how can I say weird to me, when Emmett would poke fun at me he would snort or just let out a low laugh at me as if he could tell what I was thinking it was very creepy. By the time the buses were getting ready to leave I all but ran to the bus that was the one that would drop me off about a mile from the Res land marker. After I made it home my dad made me give him my phone for a moment so he could try and call mom since she was ignoring him. That ended badly and me almost without a phone because she told him she was working.

The rest of the week had gone fairly quickly after my introduction to the Cullen family, on Friday Alice asked well more like told me that I was coming to her house on Saturday afternoon to pick me up so we could just study and that I would be having dinner with her family and Bella. I gave her a look of surprise with Bella piped up and said she would be the one picking me up since Alice couldn't drive any of the cars the Cullens owned because of the face she about wrecked Rosalie's car going to fast down a road once. I tried my best to back out on her plans because I had heard that it would be very sunny on Saturday and I did not want to be ridiculed for my skin burning in front of other people then the rumors and fake blood would start all over again. But no matter what I tried Alice found a way around it, I said my father would have to meet theirs, she brought the fact she had called my dad on Thursday to ask if it would be okay with him. I even tried stating that I would have to have checked with my mother but Alice looked at me with a face that made me agree to do it. So here I was at my house still in bed looking for a way out of this before Bella was gonna be here.

"Hanna. Honey are you decent? Because I have laundry for you." My dad called out after knocking on my door drawing from my thoughts about trying to find a way out it.

"I'm still in bed dad so yes I'm decent." I huffed out as he opened the door and placed a white wicker basket down on my floor.

"Well, you should be getting ready. Your friend Bella I think is her name is on the way." He said while making sure that all of my clothes were folded the right way.

"I didn't even want to go, dad, why did you agree?" I asked with a snort as he set the folded clothes on to my bed.

"Because you need more than just online friends to talk to, you need real friends to Hanna. Now, this is pretty so wearing it would make a good first impression." He said picking out up a lavender shirt before tossing it at me.

"What if I don't want to make a good impression?" I asked in spite a bit as I pulled off my nightshirt and slipped the lavender shirt on with outputting a bra on knowing that if it was sunny I would be wearing two shirts and that my breasts were small enough for it not to matter.

"Now that is just unladylike. Also, you will make a good first impression because we taught you better than to be anything but a lady." My father said as he turned off the T.V that had been playing in the background when he walked in.

I snorted as he walked before getting up to change into another shirt as well as change my pants before so I would look presentable or at least look decent. Pulling the bright colored shirt over my head as I looked around for a darker on, picking out a black shirt I slipped it over my head before pulling on a white and green button up as an extra precaution so I would at least be covered enough not to burn. Then I slipped into a pair of dark blue jeggings, so I wouldn't look too messy I just tossed my curls into a bun before applying sunscreen to my face, hands, and neck. I heard my father answer the door just as I slipped on a pair of vans before I grabbed my bookbag. I about laughed when I heard Bella's surprise in her voice at my dad wearing an apron as he cleaned the living room.

"Oh, Hanna honey... Please try to be home at a decent hour, I am inviting the neighbors over tomorrow afternoon and will not have you sleep through it all." My dad said in a stern voice as I moved to walk out the door.

"Yes, sir. Crazy man lady." I said the first part loud enough for him to hear but muttered the last part to myself as he shut the door.

"Sooo that was your dad... He's a bit..." She started and stopped trying to think of what to say.

"Crazy, much, weird, insane," I said giving her words to use as we walked towards her old beat up red truck.

"I was going to say different but um those work as well. So has he always been like that?" She asked as we both got into her truck and she started it up.

"All of my life. My mother wears the pants and makes the most money. So she is the man while dad is the wife." I said with a little laugh thinking about how my mom explained why my dad stayed at home to me as a kid.

"Oh yeah? Well, that is a... different way to explain it. So has Alice blown up your phone yet today? She has been sending me texts every few moments since this morning because she is really excited to have you come over. It took Edwards a few weeks to have me over but he wanted to make sure we..." She said while driving through town but somewhere around the time, we passed the school I stopped paying attention to what she was saying.

I watched out the window as we drove out off town and made several turns on to a winding road that lead into the forest. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the trees start to blur as we passed by, I frowned as I saw the flashes of sunlight through the trees sending faint muscle memory pain into my arm and cheeks. I let out a sigh as we pulled off on to a well-paved road that was in the middle of nowhere. Once Bella put the truck in park I opened the passenger side door after reaching back to grab my bookbag then slide out of the truck. I stood still in my tracks as I looked up at the newer looking house with glass walls on just about every wall. I wanted to laugh at the fact that if this was in the city they would need a shit ton of blinds but I didn't to make sure I wasn't looked at like I was crazy. Biting my lower lip I moved the loose gravel around with the tip of my right shoe as I waited on Bella to hurry and walk into the house with me. She walked up next to me and kind of smiled before leading the way up to their front door which was made from a very fine wood. She knocked on the door only once before it was jerked open by a very excited Alice who let out a loud squeal as she pulled us both inside not giving me time to get a good look around the front room of the house.

"I am so glad that you are Hanna! Did you enjoy the drive here? Did you bring your books? Ohh I like this shirt what fabric is it made out of?" She said while rambling off her topic and continued to feel my shirt.

"Umm Alice... I think you're creeping her out.." Bella muttered placing her keys on to one of the living room tables before sitting down on their couch and looking around I guess feeling about as out of place in this house as I was.

I bit my lip and looked around their house feeling very underdressed to even just stand in their living room, and that is saying something. It was a house but it felt like it was some sort of Museum or something that sort, I crossed my arms a bit and ran my hands over my upper arm area as I looked around at the different decorations, wall types, and furniture in the house. It seemed as though the room itself was from a Better Home and Garden magazine that my grandmother reads. I guess I had tuned out Alice because she tapped my shoulder with a pout on her face when she figured out that I wasn't listening to. I apologized and blushed a bit at being caught doing it, she just smiled and motioned for me to sit down and pulled out one of the books from our American Lit class list. When she "asked" to study with her we had decided to look off the extra credit list and see what we could find there to do an essay on.

"Um alright, I had to ask my mom for some of these when we went out on Thursday night so a few of them are new. But let us see I have The Scarlet Letter, Of Mice and Men, The Grapes of Wrath, Invisible Man, Gone With the Wind, and East of Eden. I really have only read two of these... Though my mom recommends Gone With the Wind. She was in love with Ret as a teen." I muttered the last part as I placed the books out on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I have read them all and I can semi see why your mother would love Ret Butler though I did The Scarlet Letter more than the others," Alice said looking over them all as she tried to figure it all out.

"Um then Oh looks like my dad put another one in here last night... Little Women... Why not this one?" I asked pulling it out off my bag and wondering when my dad was even in my room last night.

"Oh, that one is perfect. I loved it the first time I read and I would love to read it again." Alice said letting out a squeal as she leaped to her feet and took off running upstairs.

"Um, where is she going? Also, I have never seen anyone so happy to do homework." I asked surprised as I picked up the other books and put them into my bag once more.

"I think she's just happy to have you actually here and willing to be here, half the time I'm here because Edward makes me..." Bella muttered as she picked up one of the magazines on the coffee table.

Given the fact that Alice was gone I finally got the time to look around at the room, the walls that were not glass where a pale eggshell color with pictures of the family hung around though it looked a bit staged. I stood up from my place in one of the chairs and walked over to one of the glass walls and looked out at the forest and let out a sigh as I noticed the sun shining through them and into the house. I wonder what it was like for them all living in this house, well more like living in this town. Alice and Rosalie both seemed as though they were meant to live in a very large city where they could shop, talk fashion and be around other people like them it made me wonder how they made it work out here. Though Emmett seemed like one of the few people that really seemed to enjoy it here, he seemed the type to thrive out here in the woods. I jumped and my heart almost beat out my chest as the back door slammed open drawing me from my thoughts.

"Emmett! I told you not mud in the Kitchen!" I heard a stern motherly type voice say from the kitchen.

"Oh come on Esme! This is not my fault blame the star child he's the one that pushed me down that damn hill after the hunt." Emmett's voice boomed causing my nosey side to rear its head and me to walk over to the kitchen entrance and watch them interact.

"That is no excuse now you go upstairs and shower off all of that." The woman with dark brown waves stated with a stern tone as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ugh fine you win I'll go shower now." He muttered while pulling off his shirt as he walked my way and I let out a soft whine.

"Well looky what we have here. Hey Tiny. You like what you see?" He joked while motioning down to his shirtless chest and laughing as I looked away flustered.

"Emmett you be nice to her! Also never comment on a ladies height have I not taught you better?" She asked while letting out a huff and frowned at him.

"I'm just teasing Esme and she knows it. I just like her reactions to everything they are cute and funny." He said with a laugh as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm sorry that boy teases you too much. He has it in his head that he is a comedic genius if you ask me head is too big for his body." Esme joked as she slides vegetables she had been chopping into a pan.

"It's fine... It really is. Nothing I can't handle." I muttered blowing a stray curl out of my face as I stood there toeing the floor not knowing what to say.

"No need to be nervous dear I won't eat you. Now Alice has told us about as much as she knows about you. How are your parents doing tonight?" She started off with a joke but laughed a bit longer than I would like for it to be comforting.

"Ahh, my mom is taking the night off so she can spend so child-free time with my dad though I don't know how well that is going to work out... I am expecting a phone call within the next from her telling me I need to come home. They are very... whats the word... complex people..." I said looking around at their spotless kitchen even while she was cooking there was not a speck of dirt, food, or even oil anywhere.

"Ahh well, that is a shame because it that does happen, Alice, is not letting you go without a fight dear. She seems to like you a bit. It's nice seeing her have friends other than her siblings. Do you have any?" She asked while placing a lid on the pan.

"Um no actually. My mothers' career took off after I was born... Then I got sick and it just never really came up again.. They've talked about adoption but I doubt my mother would do it.." I muttered bitting my lower lip as I heard the hiss of the steam from the pan.

"Well if she does it is a wonderful thing to do. Now dinner should be ready in a bit and Alice dosen't like to be kept waiting you know. She has been waiting for you to turn around for a bit now." Esme said with a small laugh as I turned on my heels and noticed Alice holding her own copy of Little Women.

"Come on. We can read a few chapters before dinner while Edward, Bella, and Jasper talk." She said pulling me by my arm back into the living room.


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

I stared down at the page for about twenty minutes trying to read the same thing over and over again but I couldn't focus on anything other than the giant that was sitting next to me on the couch. After his shower, Emmett thought it would be a good idea to just thrown on a work out shirt and jeans before plopping down right next to me. I groaned in my head at the smell of his soap, frowning I tried for the umpteenth time to just ignore his presence and read but as before it wasn't working. I let out a small sigh just before Esme called us all in for dinner, I set down the book on the coffee table before straightening my shirt and following the rest of them into the dining room. I looked around for a seat but Alice had been waiting for me in the doorway and pulled me towards the seat that was between her and Edward who was seated next to Bella. I bit my lower lip as plates were passed around and people had been filling up their plates but one seat that was next to Emmett was empty and he made a face when asked where Rosalie was.

"Last I saw her she had been upstairs... She wasn't that interested in joining us. Saying that we rarely eat together so why are we doing it now." He said while taking a bite of his dinner.

Esme and her husband exchanged looks but smiled back at the rest of us as dinner continued on, ate very little no wanting to seem overly rude to ask for more or seem as if my parents never feed me. After a bit, I placed my fork down and pushed my plate away and said a small thank you before asking if I could be excused from the dinner table before getting up and going back into the living room to read what I had been trying to before dinner and before Bella would take me home. I sat down in the chair next to glass wall and picked up the book but put it back into my bag after trying to read a bit more. I pulled out the slightly risque book that I had browed from the library and looked around before opening it up and reading a few pages but quickly shut the book when I noticed that a shadow was looming over me.

"So you like smut books huh Tiny?" I heard a gruff voice say while trying not to laugh at me.

"I um..." I couldn't think of anything to say and just groaned while trying to hide the book but he bent down and stole it from me.

"I didn't get to finish the page Tiny so you are just going to have to wait. You know what Tiny, I think I'll keep and see what makes my Tiny tick." He said while laughing as he walked off with my book.

I got off the chair quickly to follow after him in hopes of taking the book back before he decided to read it and make fun of me even more. He ran up the stairs when he noticed me rushing after him, I took them two by two till I reached the top and followed the sound of him laughing at me. I growled a bit something that I never really did unless I was truly pissed off. I slowed down when Rosalie gave me dirty look while walking through the hallway, I gulped but kept moving towards the sound of Emmett laughing. I knocked on his door before opening it wide and marched inside to take my book back.

"Hand it over," I said holding out my hand waiting for him to give me the book back.

"I have a feeling that you read a lot of books like this Tiny. Also, you should really not bookmark your page if you are near the smuttiest part of the book." He said while still reading the book.

"I said give it back," I said while blushing and biting my lower lip hard.

"No, you said hand it over. Alright, Tiny I'll give it back but you have to do me a favor first since I'll be giving you the book back." He said with a smirk as I walked closer to me and raised my eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll do you the favor..." I muttered not really thinking that he would ask me to do anything stupid or dangerous since I was friends with his sister.

"Your not even going to ask what it is first? Well alright if you want to go in blind about it. I want you to kiss Alice on the mouth." He said with a smirk as he laughed at my red face. "I'm joking Hanna... I just wanted to see you blush." He said while howling with laughter. "But I do want you to do something for me." He said while standing up and walking towards me.

"Whats that?" I asked while still red in the face and trying to get over what he had said.

"Think about me when you get to page 149. It will make it all a lot better." He said handing me the book and walking out of the room while still laughing at me as I blushed a darker red.

I rushed down the stairs after him but made my way towards where I had been sitting and grabbed my bag and rushed Bella out the door while lying and saying that my mother had wanted me home earlier than I thought and that it was nice of them to invite me and that I wished them a lovely night. After Bella dropped me off at my house I went inside and slammed the door to both the house and my room before screaming into the pillow on my bed at the top of my lungs and in my head cursed Emmett for having ever been in my life with his lewd jokes and sexual thoughts. I let out a sigh and pulled out the book and flipped to page 149 and read it to myself.

 _"Jessa I must say you are so beautiful it hurts me," Garold said while kissing the hand of the maiden as the walked in the garden._

 _"Oh Garlod how thoughtful of you to say but you know that I am married." She sighed out as they reached the garden pool._

 _"Jessa I have longed to meet you and tell you of your beauty I can wait as long as I need before we can truly be together." He said while kissing the top of her hand and pulling her close to him._

 _He leaned in for a kiss from his lover but soon the kiss turned hot causing them both to moan and sigh._

I stopped reading there and blushed a bit but I couldn't help but think of Emmett only I didn't think about him in a sexual manner I thought about him holding my hand, telling me I was beautiful and that he wanted to be with me but I knew it would never happen. Who could love someone who couldn't go into the sun, who would love someone who doesn't even know what true love is? Who could love someone like me... I sighed out before I continued reading the book and put it down on my night table when I went to get ready for bed.

* * *

 ** _I am soo sorry for taking so long to update. I do wish more people would review and giving their input and tell me if they liked it or not as well I will be trying to write a Soulmates AU for a story at some point it will either be an SYOC or a oc in the story world anywho I hope you all like it and will enjoy the next update as well._**


	6. Chapter Six

_**To answer the guest reviewers question. Also, thank all of you who reviewed the story.**_

 _ **No, they wouldn't firstly because Hanna never thinks about it around people because she sometimes has a habit of saying what she is thinking out loud if she is not careful. Second, even if Edward knew I would like to think he would keep it to himself out of not wanting to share her secret with anyone.**_

 _ **So thank you for your question and I hope more of you ask questions and want to know more about the characters that I am writing about and have created. Also since I work sometimes the new chapters will be delayed because of schedule.**_

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

The days after the dinner with the Cullen's had been bright, sunny, and as other people would say happy. Though for me it meant that I was out of school and stuck in the house. On Monday I had video chatted with Jenna a few times on and off throughout the day because she had about blown up my phone for not answering her phone calls. I groaned as I tried to read while she did her own homework on the computer while we just stared at each other and laughed, she had, had a bad reaction in class because some idiot brought peanuts to school and she breathed in the air in the classroom which caused her to go into the shock. So she had been sent home as well as given a robotic computer that rolls to each of her classes so she could keep going to her classes though she could stay at home. By the end of the afternoon, we had to hang up on each other because my dad wanted to spend some time with me as well as my mother wanted to watch a shitty movie with me. I smiled a lot that day because of the fact I got to spend a lot of time with my parents as well as talk to Jenna.

A few days later it was still sunny and I still couldn't go outside just yet thought that didn't stop me from going on a hike through the trees in our backyard. I was tired of being cooped up inside the house and I was looking for ways to get out from under my dad's nose so I could go explore a bit and see if I could find a new hiding spot for the days I would be stuck at home. I pulled out my phone to take a few pictures of markers I found so I would remember the way to and from the house. I had brought along a bag full of books, snacks, drinks, sunscreen, and a blanket so I could sit down to read in my new spot. I walked what felt like a few miles from the house before I came to a pink marker that seemed to have been placed about a year or two ago that symbolized the ending of the edge of the Res, I crossed it after taking a picture of it with my phone to remind me where I was going and where the way back was. I slide my phone back into my pocket while humming along to a song in my head as I walked through spots of light and shade alike. I let out a sigh once I reached a clearing full of sunlight but I groaned out at the thought of crossing. I huffed out before taking off on a run so I wouldn't burn too bad on my shoulders or any part of my body that was exposed to the light. I panted after I reached the other side and leaned against the tree.

I told myself that I need to run more or at the very least exercise more, I may be in decent looking shape but really I was so out of shape that I got winded after running across the clearing. I looked around the area and noticed where a few trees had grown together to make a canopy above a dark clearing. I smiled to myself and set my bag down after I reached the center of the clearing. Pulling out my blanket and placing it down on the ground I sat down on it and laid back looking up at the small traces of sunlight filtering through the leaves. I let out a sigh as I sat back up and pulled out my phone to check the time and to see if I had any messages. I groaned at the fact my dad had blown up my phone with messages of worrying about me and threats to call the cops and report me missing if I didn't call him back soon. Rolling my eyes I deleted them all and moved on to the ones from Henry, Jazz, Jenna and a few from Bella and Alice. I debated calling Bella to let her know what was going on with me but I didn't know any of the people here well enough for that yet. I sighed and texted Alice back saying that I was sick and that I would be back soon. I hoped that she wouldn't call the house. Though I was slightly scared when my phone buzzed and I didn't know the number.

 _Unknown Number - Tiny you should really not worry my sister... Bad things happen when that happens._

 _Sun_Beam - Who is this and how did you get my number?_

 _Unknown Number - Alice left her phone lying around and I wanted to play a few jokes on you but since Alice is trying to get Bella to go to your house after school I thought I would warn you that making Alice worry is not a good thing. ALSO WHO ELSE CALLS YOU TINY?_

 _Sun _Beam - You're not the only person who thinks I'm short... Also, I just told her I was fine... Also, it's not nice to go to your sisters' phone..._

 _Giant - When am I nice to anybody Tiny? Also, you should start calling yourself "Funsized" haha that would be fucking hilarious._

 _Giant - Also you told her you where sick and would be back to school soon you didn't give her a day and she is thinking you have cancer. Yes, she makes giant as jumps._

I was about to text him back but his number popped up on my screen and I debated on answering it but I sighed and hit the green button only to blush at the sound of his laugh while he told somebody on the other end to shut up he was on the phone.

"So tiny what are you really doing? I doubt that you are really sick." He said with a laugh as I heard another male voice say something.

"I am sick just not sick in the way everybody thinks... Also, I went for a hike, I have been cooped up in my house for most of this week and I need freedom..." I muttered into the phone while laying down on the blanket.

"I can understand that. You know tiny if you want company I can come join you. I need to get away from the star child for the day. Yes, I'm talking about you dickhead!" He yelled at the other guy thought that made them argue out of what sounded like fun for a bit.

"Umm, how would you find me, Emmett? I don't really think I should give you my location just because you like to tease me..." I huffed out while pulling out my headphones and plugging them into the phone so I wouldn't have to hold on to it.

"Send me a picture Tiny and I'll be able to find you, I'm a pretty good hunter. Thought how about a bet?" He boasted at first but then suddenly asked and I heard a change in his voice from joking to serious.

"What is your wager, Emmett Cullen?" I asked curiously, I blame my mother for my lack of being about to turn down bets from others that's the reason I own Jazz two weeks worth of my allowance.

"If I find you in under an hour you have to do something for me. I won't tell you what it is but when I do tell you, you have to do it. If I don't find you I'll stop calling you Tiny and use your real name, Hanna." He semi purred out my name at the end and I shivered and silently gulped to myself while hoping that he wouldn't find me.

"Deal. Now all I have to do is send you a picture of where I am and see if you can find me?" I asked while opening up my camera to take a picture that would make it seem like I wasn't where I was.

"Yes, though you can not edit it, it can't be a random place, or of your house since we both know you aren't there. Time me tiny. If I am there before the hour is up you are going to owe me. He said while laughing after I finally sent the picture and he hung up on me.

I started the timer and looked up at the at the canopy before I yawned and somehow fell asleep on the blanket though I was jolted awake after what seemed about half an hour by my head being moved and a hand running through my hair. I sprung up and looked over at Emmett who was laughing at me and I about screamed as the hour timer went off. I groaned and looked around and noticed that nothing had really changed and that the light had not dimmed around me meaning that he won the wager.

"It's about time you woke up. I was really close to kissing you. Though I'm sure sleeping beauty is not a name that suits you tiny. Also, I got here about twenty minutes after you sent the picture this is the only place in Forks that has a Rainforest like a tree canopy. I'm surprised you found it." He joked at first but turned serious after a few moments and looked around us.

"I like it... It is closed off and it's like another world. Well, good job Emmett what am I going to have to do?" I asked with a hrumpf as he leaned closer to me.

"I want you to go on a date with me one night or better yet one day after school." He muttered not looking at me and staring off into the trees while trying not to look at me.

"Are you joking? Is Alice making you do this? Did she actually get into my phone in class last week?" I asked while blushing and moving to stand up.

"I'm not joking Hanna... No, she didn't and she may have but I am not snitching on her. Look... Hanna, I have been thinking about you a lot lately... I can't get you out of my head... You bite back when I joke or you just make cute faces and stomp off. No one does that to me no one not even Rose... You don't have to but the offer isn't going anywhere..." He muttered while leaning closer to me.

I blushed and let out a soft groan of irritation at him being the way he was. I had enjoyed the game of him finding me so I thought a bit more and let out a sigh to myself as I leaned back onto my hands and looked up at the canopy.

"Let's play this game again Emmett... You find me another time and I will think about it." I said with a smile at him while he let out a laugh at me.

"Oh really now Tiny? Alright, we'll play again but you better find a better hiding spot if you want to keep playing also how about we just stay here for a bit... It's nice spending time with somebody who doesn't really care about how I act around them." He said while laughing the thought of playing with me and at the fact, he could relax a bit.

"Mmm alright but you better not make any more stupid jokes. I came here to relax and your jokes make me nervous." I huffed out as I pulled out a book and started to read as he started to play with his phone for a little bit.

After about an hour he laid down on the blanket next to me while I was reading on my stomach about two lovers who just wanted to hide away from the world and be with the other. I let out a sigh as I tried not to laugh at the similarities that the two of us shared to the characters in the story. He looked at me funny but I shook my head at him as I continued reading till my phone rang loudly and I sighed out as I reached to grab it and answer it without looking.

"Hey, dad... Yes, I know... Dad... I brought sunscreen... No! You don't have to be so worried... Look, dad... Yes, I know... Just stop okay! I'll call mom if you don't stop." I yelled into the phone as I looked over at Emmett who just raised an eyebrow.

"Hanna Regan Jenkins don't you dare threaten me." He said in a harsh tone.

"I am not six anymore dad... I know what to do and what not to do when it's sunny outside! Mom lets me go outside when I would go visit Gran. I am being careful now leave me alone!" I huffed out at him as I hung up the phone and threw it down on to the blanket and looked over at Emmett who looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Did you really just stand up to your old man? Bella and Alice both said he was crazy." He said while laughing out loud as I punched his arm as hard as I could but I only hurt myself.

"I am not a child and he shouldn't treat me like I am... I have been living my life on the safe side since I was six so I'm not doing it anymore." I muttered out while pulling out a water from the bag and drinking a few chugs of it.

"That you are not. I will say this Tiny you shouldn't be so hard on him... He just wants what's best for you. Though I am not going to be on that list. Oh by the way Alice is going to try and get you all to come over for dinner I doubt it will happen. Carlise is rarely home and Esme only cooks big meals on holidays." He said while laughing at me for a bit before letting out a sigh.

I sighed and looked around the clearing before relaxing against his side as I leaned against him and stretched out as I started reading again.

* * *

 _ **So that is chapter six I hope that you all like it and will review and tell me what you think and I would like to give everyone who reads this and reviews a Virtual Cookie this week.**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**So as I said somewhere I have an idea for a soulmates Au story but I don't know what fic universe to try it in. Well anyway as for a question on an ability that she would have at this moment I do not know the answer to that. I don't think that she would not sparkle though I wish I could make that happen out of it all, I have not a clue right now on what her power would be. Also, the game that she Emmett are gonna be playing a bit is never going to happen in the Res she is always going to be wandering around till she finds a good spot. Anyhow back to the story.**_

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

At some point, the sun had started to set behind the horizon and the clearing before the one under the canopy was growing darker and dark with each passing moment. I let out a sigh and stood up before packing away all of my things back into the bag I brought them in but instead of taking it back home with me I stuck it in an old tree trunk and started to walk off with Emmett behind for a bit. Once we reach the marker he stopped and muttered about how he didn't go on the Res and that if he did he would get in an ass load of trouble by Carlise. I tilted my head at him for a moment but before I could ask him I heard my father screaming my name as he ran up towards the marker. I groaned out and muttered goodbye as I walked slowly towards my dad who when he reached me grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me inside stating that I wasn't going to get away with being disrespectful. Though my mother about threw a plate at my father for being an ass during dinner for yelling at me as though I was a child. I sighed and stood up from my place at the table and walked towards my room slamming the door as hard as I could before falling backward onto my bed. I let out a loud groan as I heard them argue about everything.

"Shut up Denis! She is seventeen! Who cares that she wanted to go outside! She isn't a baby anymore!" My mother screamed as I heard dished crashing against the wall.

"She is still under my roof Anita! I have every right to feel that she is unsafe in the sunlight! Also are you really just going to throw fucking plates at me like a child throwing a tantrum!" My father screamed back as I heard a thud sound from against the wall.

"I am the child! You dragged her back into the house! I am tired of you acting like you know best! I am the one that did the research on her condition you said the church was the answer for the longest time!" She growled that time though by the time she said church I was already packing a bag full of clothes and a few other things while making sure to grab my school bag before opening my window.

I climbed up onto my bed and nightstand before climbing out the window only to knock over the lamp on the nightstand only it didn't seem to alert them about my leaving. I let out a sigh and jumped from the window to the grass and started walking while using my phone as a flashlight before putting my phone and typing a text to Bella that I needed her to meet me at the line to the Res only to erase and sigh before dialing a number.

"Hello.." A sleepy voice answered from the other side of the phone while they moved about.

"Hey, Jazz... I need somebody to talk to while I walk away from the house..." I muttered while making my way towards the road as I walked through the trees.

"What the hell are you doing walking away from your house? Are your parents fighting again?" She asked while yawning and groaning a bit as she moved around.

"Yeah... I was confined to the house for about a week and I couldn't take it anymore and he wasn't about the fact that I didn't do what he wanted me to... Soo I am now walking in the dark towards the road towards Forks well I think I am..." I muttered still looking around at the trees and I smacked my face feeling lost.

"Han... Are you lost in a forest that you have never been in before... Why did you call me... Haven't you made any friends out there... I suggest calling one of them Hanna please don't die... Or get raped by a clown." She said worried but trying to joke at the very end though still nervous for me.

"I um.. I didn't want to... The only person who I could really call is just going to make fun of me for being lost Jazz..." I muttered when I finally found the road and realized that I had walked a little past the Res line and sighed when I looked at the time.

"Hanna Regan Jenkins you call somebody that can help you get somewhere safe and stay for a night. Do you hear me!" She said in a stern tone as she hung up on me, I rolled my eyes and pressed a different name.

"Well hey there Funsize what are you doing up at this hour?" Emmett joked at me while laughing at me.

"I need a ride from the Res line to anywhere... I just need to get away..." I muttered and let out a sigh as that seemed to stop his laughter.

"What happened Hanna... Please tell me you are okay. Are you hurt?" He asked in a serious tone it made me wonder if he was taken over by a think from the invasion of the body snatchers.

"I'm alright just its a long walk to anywhere and I just want to clear my head... Also, why do you sound worried?" I asked biting my lower lip as I walked on a bit more.

"Just making sure nobody hurt my fun-sized ball of sunshine." He said going back to teasing me as I heard him move around in the background and the sound of a vehicle starting up.

"Mhm. Just hurry up its kind of cold and I feel like I am being watched..." I muttered but he had hung up on me after I said that I was cold letting out a snort I walked a bit more.

Walking a bit further I noticed head lights but they drove past me and I let out a sigh then thought that I must look like a runaway or a crazy person. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a howl and felt eyes on me, shivering I let out a whine not wanting to be alone in the dark in what felt like the middle of nowhere. I nudged a rock with the toe of my shoes as I waited in the spot for what felt like an hour when I saw headlights shine directly on me and the vehicle stop. I walked up toward the driver side of the Jeep while Emmett rolled down his window to look at me.

"Get in Tiny will drive around till you either pass out in the Jeep or you want to go back home. That is if you can climb into the Jeep." He joked as I flipped him off while walking around the front to literally jump into the Jeep after opening the door.

"Thanks... Sorry if I woke you up or if I bothered you..." I muttered as I closed the door and buckled into the front seat and he did a U-turn.

"Trust me Tiny you didn't wake me up and to be honest I really wasn't doing anything and was itching to get out of the house Rose is sending me death vides. I needed to get out of that house." He said while laughing but his words had a hidden tone to them.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked while he drove through Forks with one hand on the wheel and the other messing with the radio dials and it had me thinking that might be why he almost ran me over.

"There is open field a bit out of Forks' border I thought if you wanted to get away we could go there. It's really calm and if you lay on the ground you feel as though you are flying." He muttered sounding romantic in a way.

"Oh is that so? Well, Emmett Cullen how many girls have you taken there?" I asked trying my hand at teasing him he just looked ahead at the road and laughed a bit nervously at me.

"Only two... Alice and Rose. They both thought it was pretty cool but they didn't get how felt about it. I think you will have a different reaction to it." He said as we passed the last of the buildings in Forks, everything else was trees and midnight blue sky with bright white stars.

After a few moments we reached a side road that he said would lead to a path that we would have to walk and then we would be in the field, I just nodded and held on to the handle on the door as he drove down the really bumpy as side road. When he parked I thought that my ass had been spanked my a thousand paddles and I let out a sigh of relief to be walking. I walked as close as I could to Emmett in the dark while he lead the way, at some point I grabbed his hand and held it tight as the trees curved into a tunnel blocking out any light. I bit my lower lip and shivered a bit at the feeling of his hand. It was cold to the touch but it might have been from being inside the cold Jeep and out here in the cold.

"Hanna... We're here." He muttered pulling me towards the opening of the tunnel.

"It's as if the heavens are touching the earth..." I muttered out letting go of his hand and walking forward a bit.

He stood behind me for a moment before grabbing my hand again and pulling me towards the middle of the field so we could lay down on the ground. I sat down first and looked up at the sky before laying back and watching the stars and looking for constellations. He laid down next to me and seemed to relax as I yawned and admired the beauty of it all. I let out a content sigh before looking over at Emmett who was still looking at the sky with a small smile on his lips. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I realized a few things at that moment. One Emmett had more to him than he showed, two he was beyond out of my league, and three that somewhere in the past few weeks of him constantly teasing me and making me smile I had fallen in love with him. I blushed and sat up before shaking for a moment though he only cracked a joke that I was bitten by an ant. I tried not to laugh but I laid back down next to him and wondered what I was doing out here with him while my parents were fighting like cats and dogs over me and my allergy. I let out a sigh before sitting back up and looking up at the sky again.

"What's on your mind tiny. I can hear the gears moving in that pretty little head of yours." He joked as he sat up himself.

"Just that I suck at making friends and keeping secrets... That and that my dad really needs to learn to dodge." I said laughing at what I said only making him raise an eyebrow at me as I semi lied about it.

"My mom has a temper and likes to throw things at people while they are arguing and my dad sucks at dodging them. They got into a fight over me tonight... It's not really new but it was a bit worse tonight... My mom thinks I'm getting better because I know what to do when I go outside but my father thinks I'm going to get hurt because of mistake or some freak accident. I just want to be normal... or to have a normal illness." I muttered pulling my knees up to my chin as he scooted closer to me and tried to figure what to say.

"What is your illness anyway? Am I guessing it has something to do with being in the sun? I'm just recalling what you yell at your dad earlier." He said with a smile at me while I blushed a bit.

"I have a sun allergy that keeps me from going outside when it's sunny... The doctors love to call it the "Vampire" allergy because my skin will burn within a few moments after the suns light touches it... It's a rare advanced form of it..." I muttered while looking away from him still blushing.

"You mean to tell me you burn like a vampire is supposed to in the sun?" He asked trying not to laugh at me.

"Don't laugh at me! It's really painful!" I pouted out while looking at him my legs going into a criss-cross arrangement.

"I'm not laughing because it's funny I swear! It's just so funny how you blush and think that it is gonna make you ugly to me! I swear Tiny you are too cute." He said while still laughing at me.

Before I could say anything he leaned in and gave me a kiss after a few moments of laughing at me. My eyes shot open wide when he did but after a few moments I closed them and leaned into it until I heard a phone go off. I groaned at the loss of his lips only for him to answer my phone for me. I tried to grab it but he told whoever it was that I was fine and nothing had happened to me and that he had picked me up before hanging up on them. I narrowed my eyes at him before he kissed me again. I pushed him away for a moment but I didn't even get to ask who it was before he muttered Alice. I just nodded and let him kiss me again. After a few moments, I ended up on my back with him over me one hand near my head the other on my hip as he kissed me softly. He pulled away after he had, had enough and smiled at me like a little boy who had, had ice cream before dinner. I laughed at him as he laughed back at me about what had just happened.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave your questions, comments, concerns, helpful tips, and any type of review that you would like for this story and VR Brownies to who ever reviews.**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

At some point, I drifted off on my side the clearing after Emmett had rolled off of me and started pointing up at the sky. I had been using him as a pillow until I heard a loud shrill ringing coming from something as I reached around trying to turn it off thinking it was my alarm clock but after only touching grass and dirt I opened my eyes and looked around for the thing making the noise. Groaning as I tried to click on the little green part of the screen while rubbing my eyes and yawning as I finally pressed the button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked while yawning again not noticing that Emmett was looking at me with a smirk like a grin on his face.

"Hanna Regan wherein the name of gods green Earth are you?" My father screamed into the phone making me pull my head away from the phone so the sound of his scream wouldn't deafen me.

I hung up on him not even trying to talk to him before I yawned and stretched out popping my ankles and one of my knees, groaning I sat up and noticed that it was still dark outside. I looked down at my phone for a time and let out a curse when I realized it was past two in the morning I would not be surprised if he had called the cops on me already. I had an idea that he had told them I was kidnapped while my mom probably told them I wandered off to get out of the house and away from them arguing. I snickered at the thought and fell back onto my back trying not to laugh too hard at the thought of the look my mom must have on her face at my dad. Emmett gave me a look when I looked over at him still laughing.

"So your dad finally decided to call you? Your mom did a few hours ago but I doubt you remember. You were talking to her in your sleep saying that you didn't want to be home because they were fighting and that you just needed to clear your head. I will say she almost called my sister thinking that she thought Alice had somehow kidnapped you from your room." He said laughing while helping stand up and brush the grass off of my back and pulled it out of my hair.

"I wouldn't doubt her thinking that I am pretty sure Alice has that plan and will do it at some point. I have money on it. Also, I am known to talk in my sleep but I have never answered my phone in my sleep well that I know of, I'd have to ask Jazz or Henry if I do. So, Emmett, did you enjoy the calm of the night?" I asked yawning a bit as we walked hand in hand back to his Jeep.

"It was very nice. I got to listen to you gripe in your sleep about being uncomfortable and cold. Also, did you know you curl yourself up into a ball it makes you even smaller? I swear Tiny I never thought that could happen to you." He joked as he opened the Jeep door for me as I narrowed my eyes at him about to say something but he winked at me and closed the door.

"You are a cruel man Emmett Cullen a cruel cruel man," I muttered while staring out the window as he drove us back into town slowly and he even took a few detours on the way back to the Res.

"You know me Tiny. I'm not having fun unless I am making fun of somebody. You just happen to be an easy target being so short and easily flustered." He joked as he pulled up at the line and stopped before letting out a sigh when he parked.

"Now you are just being mean, I should probably head back to the house before my dad decides to trash my room trying to figure out where I am or worse actually calls the cops..." I muttered while moving to get out of the Jeep but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist softly and looking me in the face for a moment.

"Hey look Hanna... I... I had fun tonight even if you did fall asleep on me. Next time you want to get out just call me first, I will always answer." He mumbled before letting my wrist slide out of his hand and he looked away from me and out the window.

"I will don't worry Emmett I won't be reckless again. Unless it's with you because being around you breaks every rule my dad has ever set." I said jokingly as I hopped out of the Jeep and started walking back home.

I opened the front door and just walked past my father who seemed to stay up waiting for me but had fallen asleep at the table where he had been sitting. I tried not to laugh as I watched him snore for a moment, before moving away from him and to my room to get a few hours of sleep before I had to go back to school in the morning. I groaned at the thought of all the homework I had to catch up on as well as the classwork that was going to be on my plate, letting out a sigh I fell on to the bed and passed out with my clothes still on. In the morning I groaned awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off and struggled to change my clothes and brush out all of the knots in my hair before rushing out the door to meet up with Bella who had been told by Alice to pick me up for school so she could give a piece of her mind when we reached the school.

"So you going to explain to me why you were gone for about a week? I know a few ways to calm Alice down." Bella asked when I got into the truck and she drove away from my house.

"It's really hard to explain... But I have an um... I am allergic to the sunlight... It causes burns or blisters to form on my skin..." I muttered out while she drove through town a bit slower after I told her.

"Oh wow... Is that why you didn't show up to school? Alice thought you had some sort of virus that might kill you. She jumps to things so quickly it's not even funny." Bella muttered as we pulled into the schools parking lot and she put the beat up red truck into park.

"Yeah, so I have been told... I bet you ten dollars that Emmett told Alice last night when he went home..." I muttered but she did not have time to say anything back because I was already faced to face with the pixie-sized woman who had been standing in wait for us.

"You don't look sick. Did you lie to me? Did you just not like the school here? Did I upset you? Why did you ignore me!?" She asked sounding like she was going to cry and it made me a bit uncomfortable watching her pout at me.

"I was sick Alice it's just hard to explain... I actually kind of like school here.." I muttered while we walked towards the cafeteria to meet up with a few other people.

"Alice leave her alone. She is just now well enough to come to school no need to exhaust her now." I heard a deep voice boom from behind me causing me jump and spin around on my heels only to see Emmett trying not to laugh his ass off at me for being scared.

"You are a cruel man Emmett," I muttered while crossing my arms and looking down at my shoes while he just laughed harder and patted my head.

"But Emmett she doesn't look sick! How can she have been sick but not still look it!" Alice huffed out as she opened the glass doors and lead us to the table with the other Cullens including Rosalie.

"Look who decided to show up to school today thought you would have just started looking for an advanced course to leave Forks faster." Emmett joked with a bit of fake venom to his words as he looked over at her.

"Oh I would but who would torment you every day? She is to tiny to even handle you, Emmett." She bit back with a wink making me shiver at the two of them only to have Alice making puking sounds.

"Now that is enough of that you two... You are making Alice sick and the look on your face Rose makes me want to pour bleach in my eyes." Edward muttered to himself more than he did to us though that caused Rosalie to get up and leave before flashing a wink at her "siblings" causing me to shutter a bit as she walked away.

"That was lovely... I think I am going to go throw up in the bathroom now..." I muttered to myself as I walked with Alice to American Lit though Bella walked behind me to go to her own math class that was a few doors down from our class.

The classes seemed to pass quickly or at least to me it seemed that way, during lunch dark clouds seemed to roll in and I had overheard the Cullen family talking about a baseball game that was going to be taking place within the next few days. I just shrugged it off and went back to reading the book that Alice and I had chosen when I had been at her house about a week ago, I hadn't tried to read it while I was home so that I could keep in touch with Alice on where I was. All to soon lunch ended and I was on my way to my United States history class with Emmett holding my hand softly as we walked. I sat next to him instead of Mike but that didn't stop Mike from trying to pass me notes only to make them into my open bag and giving me a thumbs up after the bell rang. I rolled my eyes at him while I walked through the school towards my other classes while reading them. I rolled my eyes at them each of them just stating that I looked pale as usual but I seemed off a bit. I trashed them after my last class and walked out to the parking lot only to notice that all of the Cullen's cars were gonna and even Bella's truck was gone. I let out a sigh and started towards the library with my phone out to call my mom.

My mom dropped me off at home before driving away with my dad in the car so I wouldn't have to hear him grip about me being a bad child. I rolled my eyes at the glares he shot me while my mom pulled him out of the house saying they would be out late. After a bit, I started a movie to keep from going crazy in the house alone though halfway through the movie I heard my phone ring loudly from my bedroom. Pressing pause on my remote I got off my couch stretching a bit while walking towards the ringing thing that was laying on my bed. I picked it up and pressed the little green button before bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello?"I asked while sitting down on my bed while leaning back and resting on my left arm while staring at my wall.

"Hey, Tiny... I need a big favor from you... I am also going to have a lot to explain here in a few moments... Just meet me at the Res line I really need you to help me out here..." I heard a hint of fear in Emmett's voice as I heard Bella's truck stall and he cursed loudly while trying to figure out what to do.

"Umm well first off calm down and explain what is going on..." I muttered as I slipped on my tennis shoes while grabbing an umbrella when I noticed the sound of rain slightly hitting the roof before heading outside with my keys.

"It's too much to explain over the phone... I would rather not have done this until a bit later but something just moved up my plans. I didn't want you to get hurt but just look meet me at the line. I will try my best to explain everything there." I sighed as he hung up on me, I muttered under my breath as I walked along the side of the road.

I walked in the rain towards the Res line like Emmett had wanted me to but like I thought he would be he wasn't there and I was confused a bit on what was going on when the rain started to come down harder. I looked around through the downpour but nothing stood out to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump and scream out loud as I whacked the person with my umbrella. He just jumped back while laughing a bit at me but he held his hands out to show he wasn't meaning harm to me. I let out a sigh but I really should have been paying more attention to him because if I had the smile that crept up on his face would have let me know to run but I didn't see it and I didn't run. When I looked back up at his face he looked like a normal drenched person in the rain. My senses didn't kick in, the did warn me, I didn't think back to what my parents always said about strangers.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked in a bit of a drawl while looking me over a bit.

"I'm waiting for a friend. What are you doing?" I asked him while closing the umbrella, that was another mistake I made it gave him a full view of my face as I thought I heard a car pass by.

"Looking for someone maybe you could help me." He muttered out moving closer to me finally sending off red flags that I shouldn't be talking to him.

"Um well, I don't know how I could help... Also, I should probably head home... I don't think my friend is coming." I muttered turning on my heels and walking away from him only for him to be right in front of me sending off alarm sounds in my head causing me to panic.

"No, I think you can. If you just follow along with what I say your mother and your boy toy thing you like to play with won't get hurt. I promise. Do you understand?" He asked grabbing a hold of my wrist tightly making me whimper in pain.

"I... I understand just, please... Don't hurt my mom... Or Emmett..." I muttered out before looking down at my feet in fear.

"Good now you are not going to scream got it? You do and they both are goners." He hissed out with venom in every word.

I just nodded before he drug me away from the Res line as I saw the outline of Bella's red truck and the bright headlights. I started to cry as he threw me over his shoulder and ran through the forest at a high speed making my vision blur and the tears to sting more. He set me down on the ground before he shoved a cloth into my mouth making me unable to speak and cut off my air flow which caused my vision to blur and everything soon went black and I tried to picture Emmett's face from last night and the way he smiled at me before thinking about my mom and how she always played with my curls when I was younger. I tried to picture the happy things in my life encase this person or thing decided he was going to kill me after his use for me was over.

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry that this chapter went this way I just started writing and zoned out an that is how this little plot bunny came to be. Though I do hope it doesn't make you angry with me... I hope that you all still review, comment, ask questions, give feedback and enjoy what you read.**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Just so you all know that was James from the original story who took her. Since this is an Au I am switching a few things up but a lot of the old story is still the same I am just changing a bit up so that way Hanna fits into the story. Also, he threatened her mother thinking that she was closer to him than her mother it was an educated guess on his part. Also its a bit early for her to be changed but it will happen just not in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _Chapter Nine_

I sobbed softly for what seemed like hours after he dragged me away from the road, he had taken my phone and had crushed it with one hand in front of me while telling me that if I made any loud noises he would go back to my house and drain my mother dry after I had woken up from a dreamless sleep. I rubbed my eyes while the tears still fell down my cheeks and on to my pant legs causing them to turn an even darker blue than they were made to be. I coughed at one point while we walked on through the woods it made him turn around before I could even blink my eyes, he had put his hand on my throat and made me squeal as he muttered about me needing to shut up. At some point, we stopped walking for me to rest and he leaned against a tree still watching me as if I would run away and somehow get away from him before he could catch me. The look he gave me once we moved again is what really scared me about him, he looked at me as if I was just something to eat or a tiny snack compared to what he really wanted. We reached a small town where he had a car waiting for us to get in and drive off. He pushed me into the backseat before getting in the driver seat and driving off quickly.

"Where are we going?" I muttered to him sitting in the middle seat to keep out of the sunlight, the last thing I needed right now was a burn on my skin.

"Shut up. You don't get to know brat. You get to be quiet or I will snap your neck!" He hissed back to me as he pressed the gas harder.

I shivered and sniffled a bit before sobbing again, we drove for hours before we passed through more and more states with sunlight making it harder and harder to keep from burning by the light. I began to think that he wanted me to burn or at least see why I was trying so hard to stay in the shaded parts of the car. The last few hours of driving ticked by slowly as things started to become more and more familiar to me. My eyes widen as we passed through a part of town that I had frequented a bit when I had lived in Pheniox, I gulped a bit as we passed by my grandmother's house only to stop at a run-down motel-like building. He stepped out before pulling out of the back seat causing my skin to have contact with the light making me hiss out in pain and cry while he dragged me into the room before he took off stating that he would be back soon. I let out a loud sob as I curled myself into a ball. My chest hurt so much after I was done sobbing, my face was puffy, my eyes red and my throat sore as I tried to breath to calm myself down.

"This is what happens when you won't be on your guard around people who you don't know..." I muttered to myself as I moved from the spot on the floor and walked around the room.

I looked around the room for a moment biting my bottom lip as I tried to figure out what to do while he was gone. Since it was still sunny outside I couldn't run out the door without risking being burned the moment I stepped out the door. I let out a soft sigh till I hard the loud shrill ring of the telephone making me jump ten feet fun and my heart to get caught in my chest. I let out a breath as I answered it and frowned at the person on the other end at the choice words that they had said before I hung up and tried to call my mother only it went straight to voicemail causing my heart to sink as I placed the phone down only to pick it back up and dial Alices number only to reach her voicemail. I pushed the hook and groaned as I dialed the last number hoping I got it right. I held my breath as I heard the phone pick up and the sound of people moving around.

"Hello?" A female voice asked over the line as I felt my heart sink down to my feet at the thought that he would have moved on so quickly.

"Umm I-I need to talk to Emmett..." I muttered softly keeping my eyes on the door in case he came back through the door as I picked up the phone itself and moved to the window and peeked out at the mid-afternoon sun.

"He's not here at the moment who is this?" The female asked with disdain and venom type tone.

"It's Hanna... I need to talk to him I'm in a bit of trouble..." I muttered trying to figure out if I was talking to Rose or not at the way she talked to me.

"Hang on a moment." She growled out at me as I heard the phone be set down and her shout for him.

"What!" He said into the phone with a growl and his voice laced with fire and hatred.

"I-I I Um... I need you..." I whimpered into the phone as I shock in the chair while watching the sun slowly set down.

"Hanna? Oh my god Hanna! Please tell me you are alright... Please, I need to know that you are okay... Where are you?" He sounded broken as said the last part softly I could only guess that he had been looking all over for me...

"I am in Phenoix I think... He said he was going to hurt you... and my mother... Emmett, I had to go with him..." I muttered again while trying not to cry as I thought back to yesterday.

"Who was it, Hanna... Please tell me... What did he look like what did he do to you?" He asked while sounding like he was moving around a room faster than normal.

"He drugged me... I didn't want him to hurt you... I just need you please Emmett just come get me..." I muttered to him as I heard the sound of his jeep roar to life.

"I will be there as soon as I can but I have a few other things to deal with first... Hanna don't move do you hear me! Do not leave that place till I call this number back. Do you hear me, Hanna Jenkins." He snarled out into the phone as the line went dead.

I gulped and tried to fight the heat that had been causing my face to turn red while I thought of his face while he snarled that. I let out a groan but it was short-lived as the man started walking back, I let out a whimper and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there doubting that it would be able to stop him if he really wanted to come in and it didn't because he busted in after a few moments and drug me out by my hair and threw me down on to the floor causing me to cry out for a recorder that he had in his hand yelling at me saying that he was going to drain me dry the moment he had the chance. I let out a loud cry when he stomped on my left hand causing my wrist to snap. He left the room leaving me with a chunk of hair ripped out of the back of my scalp, my wrist broken in the very least two places and numerous scrapes, bumps, and bruises. I started sniffling like a child as I curled up into a small ball and cried in pain after I sat back in the chair clinging to the phone with my right hand. I must have passed out from the pain because when I woke up I was being lifted from the chair by a large figure in the dark room. I had no energy left to fight against anything and just let out a loud sharp cry as they jostled my wrist and brushed against the back of my head.

"Tiny it's okay... I'm gonna have Carlise look at you once we get back home... Just let me hold you... please..." He muttered into my ear as he placed my head near his shoulder as he carried me out of the motel room.

I drifted in and out consciousness the ride home, during a point when I was awake Emmett and Edward had told me that the man who had taken me had also lured Bella away because he wanted to drain her and turn her into a vampire. He had seen her at the baseball game they had and it had sent him into the need to hunt. The only reason he had even come after me, was because my sent was on her and he thought I would have been good bait thought Edward doubted that I had survived the moment they heard from my mother that I had left home. They had lied to my parents stating that I was staying the week with Alice after she invited me over to her house and we had gone out to a close town but it had been sunny for most of the week so I would not have been able to travel back home. I tried to ask why a week but when Emmett lightly touched my wrist I screamed in pain and cried before stating that's why. The last thing I remember from the ride back was that we passed through a large sunspot and I had hissed in more pain as my arm started burning and it felt like the heat was melting my skin till Emmett moved me away from the window and held me tighter.

"She has been asleep longer than before... She should have woken up by now.." I heard a voice mumbled to themselves as well as the sound of footsteps on the floor.

"Emmett, calm down. She needed time to adjust to the medication. Carlise had to knock her out just for a few hours, it will be alright, she's gonna wake up in a bit." I heard a softer voice next to the other voice that sounded worried and upset.

"Alice... I should have gotten to her faster, I should have never gone to the damn game... I should have waited for her after school... It's all my fault... Had I waited or had I gotten there faster she wouldn't be in this mess... Hell, she wouldn't even know about vampires..." Emmett muttered to himself while I made a groaning noise as I tried to sit up.

"She's awake Emmett... I suggest you two talk about what happened and what we are... I know it is going to be hard for her... Now go." Alice said pushing him into the room before shutting the door.

"Where am I?" I muttered out as I yawned and arched my back a bit still feeling exhausted.

"You are in my bed. Though I would much rather it be under different circumstances you needed a place to sleep for a bit while high off your ass on morphine did you know you grunt and groan in your sleep? It's kinda cute, reminds me of a dog I use to own as a kid that slept in my bed too." He tried to joke to make light of the situation trying to make it seem lighter.

"Emmett... What happened back there... He was so fast... and strong... What was he?" I asked softly while moving to stand up but he wouldn't let me get out of the bed as he sat down in front of me while letting out a sigh and his shoulders drooped.

"It... It's hard to explain but let me start with this... He was.. and what I am is the same thing... We are vampires... I know it sounds ridiculous but its true... Hanna after everything I would not lie to you I hope you know that... But I guess I should explain..." He started before looking at me as if he was finally putting it all out there.

"I'm still on the vampire thing but um I'll listen to what you have to say... I don't want any secrets..." I muttered softly while reaching out to grab his hand softly.

"Well alright then... I was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee to the McCarty family... I was the second son... I had two sisters Jessa and Lynn but I was really close with my older brother Charles... We would go bear hunting in the summer and one summer I forgot to let him know about the bear I had been tracking and like an idiot, I started to follow the cubs thinking they would lead me to the mother... She caught wind of it and about killed me... I still have the scars to prove it." He said with a slight joking attitude as he smiled at me.

"You still like to hunt bears even though that happened to you? I'd be terrified.." I muttered while looking down at his hand that I was holding.

"Rose had found me, while she was hiking she says I reminded her of her friend Violets baby boy Henry and she didn't want to see me die... So she dragged me off to be saved by Carlise... I did try to go home once after it was all said and done but when I couldn't taste my mothers cooking anymore I knew that I wasn't human anymore... I told my sisters goodbye but Charles wasn't letting me leave without a fight... I killed my older brother that night after he followed me back to the Cullens house... I had been starving for what Carlise said... I lost control... I felt empty inside and like a monster but we left Tennessee soon after that and I thought I was in love with Rose..." He muttered pulling his hand away from mine before looking at me and leaning closer.

"What?" I muttered leaning away from him causing him to laugh softly.

"I had thought that until Alice had knocked on my door about two years ago... She said that I was going to meet someone who would change my world... I laughed her off for a while because she kept bringing it up and kept stating that I needed to keep on my toes because you would be here any day. I never knew what you looked like... She just said I would almost hit her with my Jeep and that you would be short." He said joking a bit as I punched him with my right hand only making my wrist pop.

"You are a cruel, cruel man Emmett Cullen." I huffed out at him as he smiles at me before laughing.

"Only to you Tiny only to you. God, I was so worried about you... I thought he had turned you... or worse that he had killed you... I couldn't have lived with that if he had..." He muttered pulling me into his lap.

* * *

 _ **Sooo... I made up Emmett's backstory a bit because I have never really seen or read his true one yet if you have or have seen it let me know and I will go back and fix it. But until then I hope you all liked this chapter and will enjoy the next one when I get it posted any how VR Brownies for those who review, give comments, concerns and questions. Have a good night, Day, Afternoon, or morning.**_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

I spent the night at the Cullen's house, Emmett would not let me out of his sight in the morning, when I moved from the room he was right behind me and followed me everywhere I went. I let out a frustrated sigh when I moved to get up and go to their bathroom to take a shower and get ready for my mother to pick me up and he was already on his feet and by my side before I could blink. I started to move towards the stairs but he grabbed my right hand softly looking at me with sad eyes, after all, had been put out in the open last night he thought I was going to break or worse run screaming from him. I pulled my hand from his grasp after giving him a smile and hoping that I could have some privacy in the shower, though I doubted it and I was right once I got upstairs Alice was waiting with a change of clothes and a towel while saying that she was going to help me figure out how to work the shower. I narrowed my eyes at her and breathed in before biting my lower lip hard enough to break the skin. I am the type of person that can only take so much before I go off on someone. She looked at me and set the things down on the toilet before rushing out of the room and away from my loud frustrated screams after I slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Hanna are you alright? Did you fall? Are you hurt?" I heard Emmett ask through the door while trying to jiggle the knob and open the door.

"Emmett don't open the door. I swear if you do I will walk home! I just want some time to process what is going on..." I muttered out the last part trying not to cry at all of the information that was swirling in my head.

The man that I had fallen in love with was a vampire, so was his family and I was kidnapped and tossed around like a rag doll and they seem to think that I would be okay or even mentally stable after all of this. No one would be! Not unless you count Bella who was now at home relaxing with a broken leg and a few bumps. I could have gotten a lot worse off than I did so I was lucky her, on the other hand, was not. She would be out of commission for a bit but Carlise said that I could go back to using my hand after a few weeks of it on ice as well as the brace staying on. I let out a sigh and curled up into a ball on the toilet before the sound of knocking brought me from my thoughts. Emmett had been speaking but I dazed out and tuned him out

"Hanna I swear if you do not answer me I will bust down this door." He growled out in frustration as he knocked on the door again.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking the way my mind was as I tried to wrap it around everything that was going on.

"Did you not hear any of what I said?" He asks with a laugh as I heard him lean on the door it groaning against the weight of him.

"No, I'm sorry... I was lost in my own head..." I whispered while moving towards to door about to open it just to look at him.

"It's gonna take a while to adjust to it all... Hell, it took me years to really feel used to this... But I know you will find a way to adjust to it all better than I did. I didn't want to tell you for a long time... I wanted to be sure you were ready but that did happen... I can't leave you alone because the moment I do I feel that you will fall apart on me and I need you to be strong and sure..." He muttered out sounding a bit as though he was going to break more than I felt that I was.

"I know it's going to take awhile Emmett... I just want a few moments to try and adjust to everything that I have learned... I can only take so much before I break down and lose my sanity... I just... I need time... I know that sounds horrible to say but that is what I need..." I sighed out putting my hand back down away from the nob knowing that it would just be an opening for him to keep watching me, I needed the time to myself to think.

"Please don't shut me out, Hanna... For both of our sanity please don't think that I can't help you figure it all out." He huffed out at me as I heard the floor creak at him standing up.

"I need a shower Emmett, my mother will be here soon... We are gonna talk about this later..." I muttered as I moved away from the door and towards the shower.

"You should you let me in tiny, I can help wash your back." He purred a bit causing me to blush and curse at him under my breath and try not to think about the last time I saw him shirtless.

"Emmett away from the door right now young man! Now!" I heard Esme yell from downstairs and I thanked her under my breath that she seemed to be more of a parent than the doctor.

He muttered at her for a moment but I didn't hear his footsteps fade for a few seconds after he sighed, I let out one myself of relief as I turned on the water, stepped under the spray and started to clean off all the grime, dried blood, and dirt, as well as trying to scrub away the memories and prepare myself to be happy in front of my mother and try to think of a lie to explain why my wrist was broken. I let out a bit of a loud gasp mixed with a scream at the pain when I flicked my wrist wrong. I hissed out and held it to my naked chest for a moment before I heard a knock at the door. I let out a loud groan as I reached to grab a towel so I could get out and get the door. I walked to the door covering myself with the towel only to see Emmett there covering his eyes with his hand like a virgin dweeb, I couldn't help but laugh at him as he tried not to peak.

"I thought I told you I wanted space, Emmett... That and Esme said to get away from the door!" I muttered the first part and stated the second as I let him in even though he still had his eyes covered.

"I said I was going to my room which happens to be up here when I heard you make that noise I thought I would check up on you. I think that you need help and I can provide that help unless you'd rather have Alice in here." He said while sitting down on the toilet knowing full well I'd rather have him in here than her because she would make a fuss over everything that I did as well as judging every move I made with my hair.

"Ugh fine then... you can uncover your eyes you look like a dweeb like that," I said with a giggle as I moved back into the shower but I groaned as I tried to grab the curtain.

"You know you can just take a bath and I can wash your hair for you, those curls will kill your wrist," Emmett stated as he looked at the back of my head my hair a damp mess on my head, a few knots on one side and a large hornet looking nest of a knot on the other.

"I can manage... I do this every morning before school..." I started but groaned out as I tried to run my hand through my hair just proving his point making him give me a look.

"Sit that pretty ass down and let me take care of you. Now Hanna." He demanded his tone a bit harsh but not in a bad way.

I rolled my eyes while sitting in the tub the towel still wrapped around my waist as I got comfortable in the tub. He unhooked the shower head, to rewet my hair and rinse out the shampoo from before so he could start the process all over again. I sat there while he ran his fingers through my hair causing me to mewl like a happy cat and hiss just like an angry one when he pulled too hard or when he tugged the wrong side or angle. He let out a snort when I yawned a couple times as he massaged my scalp. I let out a sigh as I leaned into his leg that had been on the edge of the tub.

"Don't fall asleep on me Tiny... Your mom is gonna be here in a bit." He muttered while rinsing out the suds and grabbing another towel to dry off my hair.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is abit short. I was in a hurry and wanted to get it up so you guys can read it. I will ask this one question what do you think of Hanna? Is she a mary sue? I have been trying to make her something different.**_


	11. Note

_**So I have lost all thought on what was going to happen in my Twilight story so I will be rewriting it out and there will be many changes but I hope that you will still enjoy the story also if you read my Soul Eater story the next chapter for that should be up in a week or two after I've been able to sit down and type it all out but I hope that you will be patient with me and enjoy the stories that I have posted and enjoyed the chapters that I have posted already. So I hope you all enjoy the Night/Day/Afternoon/Evening**_


End file.
